Light Novel Volume 17
Valkyrie of the Teacher Training is the seventeenth novel of the High School DxD series. It is the fifth novel of the Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions arc. Summary Let's protect this school together with everyone—. ―○●○― (From Kadokawa Shoten): "The depression of the 100 Yen Valkyrie and the arrival of her grandmother". Issei and co. train for the upcoming battle. During such a time, Rossweisse's grandmother comes to visit the Hyoudou Residence. Rossweisse looks up to her grandmother from the bottom of her heart as she is a living legendary Magician, but something is wrong...... Volume 17 Story Synopsis The final battle of the second semester which will be ending soon. —That battle became the beginning of the fierce war between 『D×D』 and 『Qlippoth』. -=Chapters=- *Life.0 *Life.1 Praises During the Training! *Life.2 The School of the Underworld! *Life.3 The Direction of the Evil Intent *Life.4 The Youth Devil *New Life. **Brother? **Emperor. *Afterword Characters Illustrations Rossweisse and Issei in the bath.png Vol. 17 Colored Illustration 2.png Euclid_Lucifuge_and_Rossweisse.jpg Saji fighting Walburga.jpg Quotes *".....If I were ever to be used by them....., will you please kill me if that time comes, Ise-kun?" - Rossweisse *"Rossweisse’s grandmother is a famous magic user." - Rias Gremory *"Then we will begin the pact!" - Ravel Phenex *"Now then, let us head to the school Sona-kaichou built." - Akeno Himejima *".....I won’t let you drain my life for free, Demonic Emperor Sword Gram. I will definitely master you!" - Yuuto Kiba *".....Kiba-kun, please don’t push yourself....." - Tsubaki Shinra *"Alright, the result of my test is good. With this I have come closer to my target." - Xenovia *"I have to summon.....Fafnir-san during the experience learning!?" - Asia Argento *''《Are you telling me the same relic wielder is trying to misuse the Holy Grail.....!》'' - Gasper Balor *"If it’s Shirone's current jutsu, then I’m sure it will work on the Evil Dragons" - Kuroka *"Are they really trying to revive the Trihexa.....!?" - Azazel *"I have leveled up as an Angel!" - Irina Shidou *"The truth behind the Juggernaut Overdrive huh. I feel it's something very close, yet far away." - Vali Lucifer *"It should be okay to have a understanding with O-pantie" - Gigantis Dragon Fafnir *"Peace sure is the best." - Le Fay Pendragon *"Now, I can’t do anything about the Victims Club..... The influence of Hyoudou Issei is great." - Hakuryuukou Albion. *".....Seems like I must talk to the Victims Club directly." - Sekiryuutei Ddraig *"Rossweisse-san, can I please have you become the teacher of this school?" - Sona Sitri *"Rossweisse, please come with me." - Euclid Lucifugus *"My brother Euclid, my other brother is strong." - Sirzechs Lucifer *".....I won’t let you go to that school！" - Koneko Toujou *"Guhahahaha! So you must be the next heir of the Great-King who fights with his body!" - Grendel *"Evil Dragon Grendel, I confirm you as an enemy of the Underworld!" - Sairaorg Bael *".....I can’t become "Hyoudou Issei". But, I.....！" - Genshirou Saji *"Uhyahyahyahyahyahya♪　Uncha！　The big plan to destroy things by Grandpa Rizevim is going to S~T~A~R~T~♪" - Rizevim Livan Lucifer *"Hey, Oppai Dragon. If I also attend this school, will I also be able to become a "Hero"?" - Lirenkus *"Perish together with that school！Hyoudou Issei!　I will use Rossweisse better than anyone can!" - The Fake Sekiryuutei Euclid Lucifugus *".....I won’t allow you to destroy the school the children desired for. I will have Rossweisse-san back.....! And you are the only one I can’t calm myself against unless I beat you up!" - The Crimson Sekiryuutei Hyoudou Issei Trivia References Navigation Category:Light Novel Category:Light Novel Volumes Category:Media